Resistance change memory is known as a type of a semiconductor memory device. The resistance change memory includes memory cells each with a variable resistance value and reference resistors. In a read operation in the resistance change memory, a current is passed through each of the memory cells and reference resistors. Then, a difference in potential between nodes to which each memory cell and the corresponding reference resistor are connected is amplified, and the amplified difference is latched to allow data stored in the memory cell to be determined. There has been a demand to allow a determination circuit used for such a read operation to operate with low power consumption.